Willy Wonka and the Chomplate Factory
by 0-C.L.A.M.-0
Summary: content warning for: cannibalism, organ fucking, murder, gore, torture hahaha this shouldnt exist. hannibal from red dragon and willy wonka from the original movie. yknow, the ugly versions.


Hannibal x Willy Wonka

ChesireCLAM

"Mr. Lector! How wonderful that you could be here!" Willy Wonka, the owner of the famed Willy Wonka Factory, said. The old gentleman smiled and nodded slightly towards the multi-million dollar candy company owner. Willy Wonka took off his hat and bowed dramatically.

Hannibal smiled at the man and chucked. Wonka smiled as well and asked Hannibal to join him on a walk throughout the factory. Hannibal obliged and they started off. Wonka explained each step of the candy making process enthusiastically, while Hannibal listened politely.

When they reached the waterfall room, Wonka turned to Hannibal and said, "Everything in here is edible! Even I am edible, though that is called cannibalism and is frowned upon in most societies."  
Hannibal smirked and said, "I bet you are as sweet as your candy, allow me a taste."

Willy Wonka blushed as red as the KazoOZles candy ropes of the strawberry watermelon variety. Hannibal gently caressed his face, pressing his lips to Wonka's face. They shared a playful kiss, one that involved little nips and bites. Their moans echoed throughout the chocolate waterfall room. Any oompa loompas who walked in immediately turned around, confused as to why they were making out in here when Wonka had a nice office that was more suited for this kind of thing.

After 5 minutes of playful kissing, their kisses became more desperate and passionate. Their tongues battled for dominance, and then at the climax of the battle, Hannibal bit Wonka's bottom lip off.

Taken aback, Wonka pulled away, blood pouring out of his mouth. "Wha…"

Hannibal smiled, chewing Wonka's lip and savoring every drop of blood that came from it. Some of it leaked out of Hannibal's mouth, which he promptly wiped off with a hankerchief. "Normally I cook my food, but you're just so sweet, you see."

Wonka at first was astonished that Hannibal implied that he ate people, but then grew excited that his secret kink would become true: being eaten alive during sex. Wonka's mouth burned from the lack of a lower lip, but his own Wonka bar was hard. He smiled as best as he could towards Hannibal, and moved closer to him for another kiss.

At first Hannibal was worried his little fun time was going to end badly, but when Wonka smiled at him, he knew the fun had just begun. He quickly closed the distance between them and began kissing Wonka's neck. Wonka didn't expect it and let out a breathy moan, the breath stinging his bottomless lip.

Hannibal began removing Wonka's clothes, and so deep in pleasure was he, that Wonka didn't notice the knife until it was pushed all the way in his gut. The sensation started out just warm and tingly, like when your foot falls asleep. Then the pain slowly creeped in, sliding its fingers deep into the muscle. A gasp escaped Wonka's lip, and he looked down to see Hannibal slowly start to peel away the skin, fat, and muscle.

It hurt. It hurt bad. But GOD was it hot and pleasurable. Wonka swayed, and Hannibal gently laid him down, pausing his work on Wonka's stomach. He removed the rest of Wonka's clothes, who watched him while taking ragged breaths. His Wonka bar stood erect, as if to defy the body that desperately needed the blood in other areas. Hannibal slowly knelt near Wonka, pleasuring the candy business man's chocolate bar with one hand while continuing his work on Wonka's stomach. Blood was everywhere, and the pain was terrible. But that just excited Wonka more. When he thought he was going to black out, he felt something in his chest. His eyes shot open and saw a needle being taken directly out of his heart.

"An adrenaline shot. Wouldn't want you to miss the best part, my tasty boy." Hannibal said with a chuckle. His clothes were gone, and Wonka took a moment to admire Hannibal's body.

Hannibal lowered himself over Wonka, but instead of Hannibal's sausage being near Wonka's bum, it was over his stomach. Wonka barely had a moment to register what was happening before Hannibal plunged his dick into Wonka's stomach.

"Oh!" He cried, both out of pain and pleasure. He never knew he also had an organ fucking kink, but now was a hell of a time to learn. Blood spurted everywhere and a grotesque squishing sound was made as Hannibal thrusted into Wonka. The force of the fucking took Wonka's breath away. Literally. His lungs were getting hit by Hannibal's dick. Wonka couldn't move. He couldn't do anything. Only rasp and bask in pain and pleasure. But he could feel he was close.  
"G-Going… to… cum…" He managed to breath before shooting his vanilla icing. Hannibal grunted and fucked him harder, his dick hitting Wonka's heart. Hannibal paused, sticking his hand in Wonka before removing part of his liver. He ripped it in two and shoved one piece into Wonka's mouth and the other in his own, chewing and swallowing before getting back to fucking Wonka's heart. He climaxed quickly after, the taste of Wonka's liver and sensation of his heart against his dick finally pushing him over the edge. Wonka thought it was romantic in a way. He was closer to his heart than any other person has ever been, literally. He managed to eat the part of his liver that Hannibal gave him (don't want to be rude), and then looked lovingly at Hannibal.

Slowly the light began to fade from his eyes, and Hannibal got up and lay next to Wonka, cuddling him in the mess of gore that Wonka had become. It was fun while it last, He thought.

 ** _Jesus Christ what the fuck did I just write_**


End file.
